


Fragile world of porcelain

by Elivie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Every V3 character is a porcelain doll, M/M, can be read as reincarnation au or a dream, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivie/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: There always had been that weird longing for something in Kokichi's mind. And yet it wasn't clear to him what it was. That one day a new doll has been brought everything changed.





	Fragile world of porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushihara_shuichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihara_shuichi/gifts).



> You always write so many lovely stories either on AO3 or Tumblr. Despite having long stories in work you’re able to hold also requests. That’s why I wanted to somehow reciprocate it. (Your current theme is angst, doesn't it?) Thank you for your hard work, Kawaiikichi!
> 
>  
> 
> Somehow I can't find the right place to describe Ouma so it's here: Imagine Kokichi in a vulnerable pose. For example holding his both hands together close to the chest (praying pose?) and one leg in front of another. This the way I imagine him like a porcelain doll
> 
> You can treat it as either reincarnation au or a dream of sleeping Kokichi.

Since the day he remembered he was standing at the dressing table next to the bookshelf Bit by bit, there were appearing new dolls. Although none of it got placed close to Kokichi.

 

Just because Kokichi stood alone didn't mean he's lonely. They're dolls. And dolls don't have feelings. However, there always had been that weird longing for something in Kokichi's mind. And yet it wasn't clear to him what it was.

 

His boring days were filled with looking at the silhouettes of the others dolls. The way his big brother is facing the apologetic pianist. As if in the try to reach and comfort her. Kokichi could day the same about his older sister. Kirumi was standing proud and tall, ready for a call at any moment. But there she is glancing over the much shorter tennis player again.

 

No different from others. Everyone faced someone they hold dear.

 

Everyone besides Kokichi.

 

He could only observe their happiness. But not even once it helped with the heavy pressure on Kokichi's porcelain chest.

 

The only thing he could do was to stand there. His white clothes were catching dust with each passing day. Not that the time holds any meaning to them. For dolls, the only one that changed is that girl.

 

One day she brought home a new doll. Not only Kokichi observed as she unwrapped it from the safety box. Everyone watched her moves curiously, waiting to see who it is.

 

In the second she took them out of the box everything becomes clear. That strange longing has disappeared as soon as Kokichi saw his face.

 

"Finally! I can't believe I have found the limited doll from V3. The one and only Shuichi Saihara!"

 

The new doll was a detective. He stood on a music box stand like everyone from their series. In the right hand, he was squeezing tightly his hat. The left one was reached in the gesture of asking for a dance. A small, shy smile adorned his face together with anxiously yet trusting looking eyes.

 

Kokichi could swear that something inside of him started beating from the moment he saw Shuichi.

 

And you have to understand, it's not so simple for a mere doll.

 

"Where can I put you... Oh! You'll look good with Ouma, just like a set, huh."

 

Newcomer got placed on the other side of dressing’s table mirror, this way both of them could look at each other. For the very first time, Kokichi's smile didn't feel fake. Instead, it was the most genuine one he could master.

 

The solitude didn’t bother him anymore. Not even once Kokichi concerned himself about their future. Past also lost his interest while he was absorbed in their present. 

 

It was the starting point of his gained happiness. Soon Kokichi becomes preoccupied with imagining the way Shuichi would ask him for a dance. But maybe he would need to ask him since the detective seems to be bashful. There was also that idea that Kokichi would dance for him alone to the tone of Shuichi’s applause.

 

It had been such a beautiful dream.

 

However, their vulnerable happiness couldn’t last forever. Especially in the fragile world of porcelain.

 

A mischevious dog jumped and knocked Shuichi off to the ground. The sound of his cracking body resonated in the whole room. Every present doll watched as the caring detective has crumbled into the most tin pieces. There was no way to save him.

 

Yet again Kokichi stands on the dressing table all alone. On his pale as paper face shined one little tear. His beloved faded away in one moment and so Kokichi would miss his dear detective.


End file.
